<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>T R U S T ; chuuya nakahara by OrginallySomeoneElse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064277">T R U S T ; chuuya nakahara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrginallySomeoneElse/pseuds/OrginallySomeoneElse'>OrginallySomeoneElse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dachuu - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrginallySomeoneElse/pseuds/OrginallySomeoneElse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niềm tin là nền tảng của mọi mối quan hệ. Hơn ai hết, Chuuya biết rõ điều này.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Khi Chuuya Nakahara đứng dưới đáy cái hố đẫm máu nho nhỏ do chính mình tạo ra; một luồng khí bỏng rát chợt dâng lên nơi lồng ngực anh. Nó ứ lại tại đấy. Chuuya đã cố gắng hít vào và thở ra thật đều đặn, song cái cảm giác nóng nảy trong người vẫn không chịu tan biến đi. </p><p>Tay quản lý cao cấp tóc đỏ của Mafia Cảng dùng chân đạp liên tục vào một trong những cái xác kẻ thù đã nhũn ra, nằm la liệt trên mặt đất. Dưới sức lực cú đòn thô bạo đến kinh hoàng từ Chuuya, vùng bụng và ngực của cơ thể kia trở nên nát bấy: các loại nội tạng lộn tùng phèo lên với nhau; máu đỏ tươi kèm thịt người vụn, mẩu xương nhỏ li ti văng tung toé ra khắp nơi. Nhưng Chuuya Nakahara vẫn chưa thoả mãn. Anh nhíu chặt đôi mày, hai hàm răng nghiến mạnh vào nhau, lực chân tăng dần, tăng dần theo từng cú đạp. </p><p>Mọi thành viên của tổ chức mới dám đối địch với Mafia Cảng đã bị giết sạch từ ban nãy. Nhiệm vụ kết thúc tốt đẹp. Song tay quản lí tóc đỏ vẫn chưa chịu rời khỏi hiện trường. </p><p>Chuuya có thể cảm nhận được sự hiện hữu của Ô Uế vào ngay lúc này. Nó đang kêu gào trong cơn khát máu tột cùng, cơn thèm sự hủy diệt và hỗn mang. Không rõ lý do vì sao, nhưng thời gian gần đây; dường như có cái gì luôn dụ dỗ, thúc đẩy Chuuya thả con quái thú tàn bạo trong cơ thể của mình ra. Anh ghét điều này, ghét nó, ghét cả chính bản thân. Chuuya cảm thấy như một con nghiện đang cố cai thuốc - dù kẻ nghiện thuốc thật sự phải là tên cộng sự cũ chết dẫm của anh mới đúng.</p><p>Lớp nhung đen của đôi găng trên tay Chuuya dường như đang càng lúc càng trở nên mỏng manh theo từng giây trôi qua. Chỉ cần anh muốn, thứ này có thể bị xé nát bất cứ khi nào. Chẳng ai có thể ngăn Chuuya lúc này. </p><p>Kẻ duy nhất từng cản được anh đã bỏ đi. Chuuya tin tưởng giao phó mạng sống của anh cho hắn. Song kẻ đó lại biến mất không lời từ biệt.</p><p>Cộng sự mafia - một quan hệ được xây dựng dựa trên niềm tin vững chắc, trên lời thề sẽ không bao giờ phản bội nhau của song phương. Kẻ cộng sự đó từng vào sinh ra tử cùng Chuuya, từng cứu sống anh vô số lần và ngược lại. Bất chấp tính cách lông bông và thất thường của hắn, Chuuya vẫn chưa từng mảy may nghĩ rằng kẻ đó sẽ làm anh thất vọng. Ấy là cho đến khi hắn rời khỏi Mafia Cảng.</p><p>"Hắn đã gia nhập tổ chức đối địch."- Chuuya được nghe kể.</p><p>"Hắn ta làm thế vì cái chết của một người bạn."- Ai đó nói với anh.</p><p>Thật hài hước. Mafia mà còn có bạn bè hay sao? Chuuya bật cười. Anh luôn cười khi nghĩ về việc đó. Nụ cười cay cú, lạnh lẽo và tanh mùi máu.</p><p>Bởi lẽ: nếu kẻ đó vì một người bạn mà dễ dàng trở mặt với Chuuya. Vậy thì, anh là gì của hắn?</p><p>Thật chết tiệt!</p><p>Cơn nóng máu lại xộc lên đầu. Chuuya nhét tay vào túi áo, nhắm mắt, ngửa đầu lên trời, cố gắng điều chỉnh nhịp thở.</p><p>Nhưng có lẽ các vị thần không muốn tay quản lí tóc đỏ của Mafia Cảng bình tĩnh lại. Bởi thời khắc ấy, một người vừa trượt xuống cái hố nơi Chuuya đang đứng. </p><p>Kẻ mới đến hẳn là một tay đánh nhau đã lành nghề - khi trong một bầu không khí im lặng, câm nín và chết chóc đến tột cùng; y vẫn có thể di chuyển mà chẳng để lại tý tiếng động nào, hay ít nhất là tiếng động đủ lớn để thính giác nhạy bén của Chuuya có thể phát hiện ra. Tất nhiên, đó là cho đến khi kẻ này trượt xuống đáy hố, và đất đá kêu lên lạo xạo dưới chân y.</p><p>Trong một tích tắc ngắn ngủi, trước khi kẻ mới đến kia có thể chạm hẳn chân xuống đáy hố và giữ được thăng bằng, Chuuya tung người lên, vung chân về phía y trong không trung.</p><p>Ầm!</p><p>Bàn chân đi giày da đen dính đầy các vệt máu khô nâu đỏ của tay quản lí cấp cao Mafia Cảng đập mạnh vào vách đất cái hố. Một vết nứt to, ngoằn nghoèo như con mãng xà khổng lồ xuất hiện. Chỉ đến lúc này, Chuuya mới mở mắt ra để nhìn kẻ trước mặt - kẻ vừa né được đòn tấn công như trời giáng của anh. </p><p>Đó là một người quen. Một kẻ từng hợp tác với Chuuya trong vô số phi vụ làm việc cho Mafia Cảng. Y có vóc người mảnh mai và chiều cao nhỉnh hơn Chuuya - một điều mà anh chả ưa tý nào.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Akutagawa, chú mày tới đây làm cái đéo gì?"</p><p>Chỉ có thần linh mới biết được khi ấy: cả Akutagawa lẫn Chuuya đã gần kề đến cái chết như nào. Bởi lẽ, một Rashoumon điên dại có thể sẽ không đủ sức để chọi lại một Ô Uế cuồng bạo.</p><p>"Nhiệm vụ đã được hoàn thành. Anh nên về đi."- Akutagawa cất tiếng. Giọng y trầm, hơi khàn nhưng lại nghe nhẹ như bông, ở cuối câu còn vài tiếng ho chưa kịp nén.</p><p>May mắn thay, Chuuya Nakahara đã tự chiến thắng được bản ngã của anh ta. Ít nhất là trong lần này. Ơn trời vì đã có người đến và kéo Chuuya về lại hiện thực trước khi điều tồi tệ nhất xảy ra. Bằng một giọng điệu tỏ ý khó chịu sặc mùi giả tạo, tay quản lí cao cấp tóc đỏ từ mafia Cảng nói với người học trò cũ của tay cộng sự đã phản bội. </p><p>"Lệnh từ Mori-san à?"- Ngưng một thoáng, anh lại tiếp lời, lần này kèm theo chút vẻ nghịch ngợm tinh ranh.-" Hừ. Nếu boss đã gửi cậu em đến đây, hẳn là ổng cũng muốn nhờ anh tắm hộ cho chú mày đó hả?"</p><p>"Cái đéo! K-không."- Chẳng rõ là do bị bất ngờ hay bệnh tật mà giọng Akutagawa nghe cà giật như người đang hoảng sợ. Quái thật. Một mafia giết người không ghê tay như y thì có sợ ai bao giờ.</p><p>Song trước khi Akutagawa kịp phản ứng, cánh tay kẻ kia đã nhanh chóng choàng lên đôi vai gầy của y. Chuuya dùng một sức mạnh kinh hồn mà kẹp chặt cứng Akutagawa bên người. Chết tiệt! Nếu đọ riêng về khả năng thể chất, y thật sự không cách nào chơi lại Chuuya.</p><p>Dường như rất khoái chí, tay quản lí cao cấp tóc đỏ của Mafia Cảng há miệng cười lên khanh khách. Bởi chiều cao chỉ lệch nhau chút đỉnh và khoảng cách quá gần, Akutagawa tưởng như có thể cảm nhận hơi thở nóng hổi của Chuuya phả lên cần cổ y.</p><p>"Đi! Hôm nay chú mày phải đi tắm xông hơi với anh. Nghe bảo nó giúp cái bệnh ho hen tốt lắm cơ mà."</p><p>"A, còn kẻ thù chưa chết."</p><p>"Rashoumon của chú ngủ rồi hả."</p><p>"Higuchi đang đợi để..."</p><p>"Có khi nào mày quan tâm đến nó?"</p><p>"Có khi nào không?"</p><p>"Này này, lầm bầm đéo gì với anh đấy?"</p><p>"A, mình để quên..."</p><p>"NGẬM MẸ MỒM VÀO! ĐI!"</p><p>Cứ như vậy, cả hai "dắt" nhau đến trước cửa một căn nhà tắm xông hơi nằm trong địa phận của Mafia Cảng. Vừa trông thấy thấp thoáng mái tóc đỏ và chiếc áo choàng dài đen tuyền, người tiếp tân đã báo phục vụ chuẩn bị một phòng riêng cách âm đặc biệt cho hai người. Chuuya gật đầu tỏ vẻ hài lòng.</p><p>"Cởi hết. Chú mày nghe rõ chưa? Anh bảo cởi hết."</p><p>"Rashoumon của tôi..."</p><p>"Đã có anh mày bảo kê, chú lo cái đéo gì? CỞI!"</p><p>Sau khi đẩy một Akutagawa mình trần như nhộng, gầy gò và trắng tái vào phòng tắm xông hơi, Chuuya trở lại bên tủ khóa để gấp gọn gàng quần áo của cả hai - một thói quen anh bị lây từ tên cộng sự cũ. </p><p>Từ túi áo khoác Akutagawa, một chiếc điện thoại đập đá rơi xuống sàn nhà. Chuuya nhặt nó lên. </p><p>Đập ngay vào mắt anh, trên màn hình điện thoại là tin nhắn đã được gửi đến từ gần cả tiếng trước. Akutagawa hoặc vẫn chưa kiểm tra nó, hoặc đã đọc ngay trên màn hình khóa. </p><p>"Chỉ lần này thôi. XOXO"</p><p>Ai lại gửi tin nhắn sặc mùi làm nũng đến vậy cho một tay mafia? Chuuya để tính tò mò điều khiển bản thân khi anh lướt ngón trỏ và bấm vào ô mật khẩu những con số tượng trưng cho ngày kẻ nào đó rời Mafia Cảng - cũng là ngày Chuuya bị cộng sự cũ phản bội. Anh mở khoá điện thoại Akutagawa. Anh lướt lên, đọc dòng chữ nằm phía trên tin nhắn ban nãy.</p><p>"Tìm Chuuya. Ngăn hắn. Tôi sẽ công nhận cậu."- Người gửi nặc danh. </p><p>Dường như có hơi nước nóng từ phòng tắm bay ra. Và mắt Chuuya nhoè đi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Và sự thật về độ quan tâm của ai đó dành cho Chuuya lộ ra.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>